My Xander Shape Friend
by KatBlue
Summary: Chapter 8 up! Au Xander and Buffy fic. It's not in any particular season. Character death but don't worry keep reading. There will be romance and humor. Complete!
1. My Xander Shape Friend 1

This is a fanfic AU. Another one from yours truly. It is not placed in any particular season. It's Xander and Buffy fic. Don't hate me. Character death will occur but keep reading.  
  
The scoobies fight the evil undead in a cemetery. It's Xander, Willow, Giles, Oz, and Buffy the vampire slayer. They fight in coordination and stake the vamps in a variety of ways. Then all the vamps begin to use their brains. Well what's left and begin to surround the scoobies.  
  
Xander gets ambushed by a lot of vamps. Buffy then tries to get to him but she is too late. One of the vamps pushes Xander against a tree and begins to suck his blood. Buffy watches as she tries to get to him. Xander falls to the ground and is surrounded by vamps. Buffy gets into a rage and starts to slaughter the vamps.  
  
"Xander!" yells Buffy as she stakes the vamps that get in her way. She runs to him and kills the vampire that bit him who is holding him. When all the vamps were slayed the others rush over to where Buffy was. She falls to the ground and pulls Xander to her lamp. His lifeless body draping over her. She doesn't say anything but looks up at the others. (You know that stare that she gets when she doesn't know what to says.)  
  
Willow starts to sob as she falls to the floor. She grabs Xander's hand and begins to speak some senseless words.  
  
"No, no, no, Xander," Willow cries. Buffy holds Xander close to her like a rag doll. Her tears falling down like a waterfall. Oz tries to pick up Willow who would not let go of Xander's hand. He pulls her up holding her close and tries to sooth her. Giles then goes to Buffy side. She begins to stare at nothing and nods her head holding Xander close to her heart.  
  
"Xander..." says Buffy.  
  
**********  
  
"...was a good son and a great friend. He will be missed." says the priest at the funeral the next day. Everyone was there. There were a lot of tears and his gravesite had a many flowers from his friends. There were the men from the construction sight, Joyce and Dawn; his adoptive family, and of course the rest of the scoobies.  
  
Buffy was the last one to leave the site. She stayed till sunset. Her face had a serious expression looking at the site. Buffy looks at the tombstone, which said Alexander Lavelle Harris 1981 to 1999. Beloved friend. He made people laugh a lot.  
  
In a minute a rumble from the ground could be heard and out comes Xander. But he was not Xander anymore. He looks at Buffy who is carrying a stake and wearing a cross around her neck. He notices that he was dead and a vampire.  
  
Xander looks at Buffy. He then raises his hands up in surrender. Buffy looks at him and she takes a breath deep. Her eyes widen then she goes close to him and tries to stake him but she couldn't.  
  
"I can't," says Buffy. "Xander..." She looks up to him. Then a vampire comes over to Buffy and grabs Buffy's stake. She didn't notice until he tries to stake her. Buffy fights over the stake with the vampire. The stake goes flying and the vampire then smacks Buffy. She falls to the ground hitting her head against a tree. The vampire jumps on top of her and vamps up.  
  
Out of no where Xander grabs the vampire on top of Buffy, who got a slurp of her blood, and he tosses him away from Buffy. Xander vamps up and tackles the other vamp like a wild animal protecting his mate. He finally stakes the vamp and turns to Buffy. Xander's vamp face fades away as he walks over to Buffy. He kneels down and picks Buffy up.  
  
Willow and Oz decide to go see where Buffy is and find something they did not expect. They see Xander holding Buffy with blood on her neck.  
  
"Xander!" Willow shouts with wide eyes. Xander looks up at Willow and Oz then at Buffy's neck. He vamps up as Willow walks over to him with a cross in her hand. Oz sees this and pulls Willow. Willow looks up surprise that her best friend is a vampire.  
  
"Hey, get away from her!" says Oz taking Willow's wooden cross. Xander sneers then releases Buffy and runs away. Oz hurries over to Buffy's side and checks her pulse. "She's still breathing." Oz looks at Willow as her eyes follow Xander run through the cemetery. She then looks at Oz.  
  
*********  
  
Oz calls Buffy's mom and Giles before they take Buffy to the hospital. Oz is the one who explains everything to the doctors that sounded reasonable, as Willow remains speechless. After the doctors took Buffy in Oz led Willow into the waiting room and they sat down.  
  
Willow didn't say anything as Joyce, Dawn, and Giles came into the waiting room. They all waited for the doctor to come to tell them that Buffy is okay and he ask how she got the two strange holes on her neck.  
  
"How long have you lived in Sunnydale?" ask Oz. The doctor gives a strange expression. "Never mind."  
  
"Can we see her?" ask Joyce. The doctor nods his head and leads them to her room.  
  
The room is white with white curtains. Buffy is lying on the bed motionless with a blue blanket covering her. Her mother rushes over to her daughter's side. Dawn follows her mom.  
  
In a couple of minutes Buffy wakes up. Her eyes squint because of the bright light of the hospital. Giles turns off the lights. Dawn then turns the night light next to her bed and faces it away from Buffy.  
  
"Buffy," Willow says finally. Buffy looks at Willow and so does everyone else as she enters the room with Oz right behind her. He gets her a seat to sit on and pushes it next to Buffy's bed.  
  
"Buffy what happen?" ask Giles.   
  
"Giles I couldn't do it," says Buffy starting to sob. Everyone looks at Giles.  
  
"Do what honey?" ask Joyce touching her hand.  
  
"Xander. I couldn't kill him." she bows her head and begins to cry.  
  
"Sweetie Xander's...oh." Joyce realizes that Xander was turned into a vampire.   
  
"Buffy why didn't you tell us?" ask Willow. "God, it's Xander and..." Willow begins to remember Xander turning into his vamp face and she closes her eyes. Oz holds her close.  
  
"I couldn't. Willow I...you shouldn't have to see that. I didn't want you to." Buffy extends her hand to her friend.   
  
"Buffy...He's my friend...he was." Willow looks toward the others. "But he's not Xander any more. He bit you." Buffy touches her neck and feels the two puncture wounds.  
  
"No, this wasn't Xander." Buffy nods her head.  
  
"Buffy I saw it. We saw it. It was Xander." Willow looks at Oz and nods his head.  
  
"Willow you've got to believe me. I know it wasn't Xander." Buffy turns to look at everyone in the room. No one believes her.  
  
"Honey why don't you rest," says her mom as he motions her to lay down.  
  
"But mom..." Buffy then follows her moms orders as she kisses her on the forehead and heads out of the room. Everyone exits except Dawn.   
  
******  
  
"I believe you," says Dawn in a meek voice. Buffy smiles back at her sister.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy then hugs her sister then continues to look out the door.  
  
"I think she should lay off patrolling for the next weeks or so." Giles takes off his glasses.  
  
"Yeah we'll do the patrolling." Oz volunteers. "Well except for the 30, 31, and the 1. After that I'm good."  
  
"Willow there is a need for a spell to keep Xander away from the Buffy's house." Giles puts his glasses on. Willow nods her head.  
  
Later on that night the gang took shifts to stay with Buffy. Oz and Willow had the last shift till morning. Buffy was fast asleep thanks to the meds and so was Oz and Willow.  
  
From a distance footsteps could be heard down the hallway. They got louder and louder until they stop. Buffy's room door open. Light from the hallway came shining in and a man enters quietly. He closes the door behind him and steps closer to the bed where Buffy laid. The night light is on and he could see her sleeping. The man grabs Buffy's hand in a way that felt familiar to Buffy. He then comes closer to her and kisses her lightly on her pink lips. This wakes her up and she stares at the man in front of her holding her hand.  
  
"Xander..." The man puts his fingers on her lips. He gives her a smile and she gives him a kiss in return. During their encounter they hit something on the table that falls to ground waking Willow. They release each other and look at Willow who opens her eyes to see Xander.  
  
"Get away from her!" shouts Willow. Oz wakes up and sees Xander. He pulls out a cross bow next to him and shots Xander but Xander has speed and was able to escape. "Buffy are you okay?" Buffy looks out of the door that Xander rush through and sees Oz run out as well.  
  
"I'm fine," says Buffy. Willow then goes outside to catch up to Oz.   
  
Buffy stays silent. She looks all around the room then she touch her lips with her fingertips. The kiss. 


	2. My Xander Shape Friend 2

Chapter 2 My Xander Shape Friend  
  
Xander is a vampire and Buffy feels bad about the whole ordeal. She feels for him perhaps for the first time, but will Xander accept her. You know what's going to happen. Maybe.  
  
Willow and Oz return to Buffy's room. They were not able to get Xander because now he has super speed. Another vampire quality that he has acquired.   
  
"What was he doing here?" ask Willow as she sat down. Oz puts the crossbow down and goes to Buffy other side.  
  
"He came to see how I was," says Buffy. Willow gives a confusing look at Buffy.  
  
"Buffy," says Willow. "He wasn't here to see if you were okay. He's not Xander anymore Buffy."  
  
"Willow you don't understand," says Buffy almost jumping out of the bed. "He's not evil and he didn't come to kill me or anything. He's Xander."  
  
"Buffy I think you need some rest," says Willow as he tries to gently push her down.   
  
"No!" says Buffy holding Willow's arm. "Willow..." Buffy looks into her eyes and sees that her heart is breaking hearing all of this about Xander being okay when he really is a vampire. 'He's dead' and this is what goes around willows head. Buffy stops herself then she lays back down on the bed.  
  
On the same night Xander enters a familiar crypt. He meets another familiar face. Spike. He didn't know it was Xander. Spike decides to tackle him and gets his ass thrown against the wall. Spike gets up and sees who his intruder is. His eyes widen at the sight.  
  
"Xander!" Spike gets up and walks up to him.  
  
"Hey Spike," says Xander. "I always wanted to do that." He gives grin. A Xander grin.  
  
"You're a bloody..."  
  
"Vampire. Yeah I kind of know that Spike. The not breathing gave it away."  
  
"Suits you right for getting into a mess like you often get yourself into." Spike bows his head trying not letting Xander notice that he felt bad for his death in a small way.   
  
"Thanks for the lecture DAD." Xander nods his head. "You think I could crash here for a couple days?" Spike turns to look at him and raises his eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah sure mate." Spike goes over to Xander with his untouched beer bottle. "Want a drink?" Xander gives him a smile and grabs the bottle from his hand and gulps down the beer like if it were water. Spike then heads over to his frig and grabs another for himself.  
  
"So how did it happen?" ask Spike. The two go over to one of the crypts and sit on top of it. Xander slurps his beer and looks at Spike.  
  
*****************   
  
The next day the doctor checks Buffy and releases her. Giles is the one who takes her home. Dawn is with Giles as they exit the hospital with a very silent Buffy. Her wounds are healed, of course because of her slayer abilities, and she is able to walk to the car without any help.  
  
When they arrive at the Summers home Buffy is led to the living room by Dawn. Joyce comes down stairs to see her daughter. She gives her a hug. Buffy sits down on the sofa with Dawn. Giles then enters the room.   
  
"Buffy, do want anything?" ask Giles. Buffy looks at Gilles straight into his eyes.  
  
"What...No that's okay," says Buffy getting off the sofa. "I'm fine." She looks at a clock on one of the tables.  
  
"Buffy what would you like for dinner?" ask Joyce. "I'll make anything you like. You name it."  
  
"That's okay mom," says Buffy as she heads over to the door. Everyone looks at her. "I'm really not hungry. Maybe after patrol."  
  
"Buffy," says both Giles and Joyce. Buffy turns to them. Then the front door opens and Willow and Oz come in.   
  
"Buffy you're home," says Willow hugging her best friend.  
  
"Hi," says Oz with a stake and a cross in his hand. Buffy gives him a look.  
  
"What are you doing with that Oz?" Oz looks at Giles and the others. Buffy then looks at Giles and the others who did not want to meet her eyes.  
  
"What's going on here?" ask Buffy. "Giles."  
  
"Buffy maybe you shouldn't go patrolling tonight," says Joyce walking up to her. "You just got home from the hospital. You need to rest."  
  
"Mom!" whine Buffy. "I'm fine. I'm not in cast. I'm fine." Everyone stays quiet.  
  
"I think she should go." Dawn walks over to the grown up area. They all look at her. Silence over comes the whole house. "I think she needs to go." Dawn looks straight into Buffy's green eyes. The two sisters somehow communicated with their eyes. They have a connection and Buffy give Dawn a smile.   
  
Then Giles lowers his head then looks at Buffy. She looks back at him. Her eyes are almost pleading to let her go and patrol.   
  
"Okay," says Giles. "As long as Oz goes with you." Buffy gives a half smile and agrees.  
  
**************  
  
Later in the cemetery Oz and Buffy walk slowly through it. It is dark and misty out. The vamps didn't seem to bite too much. Oz as usual didn't make too much conversation.  
  
"Why don't we split up," suggest Buffy as she stops and turns to Oz.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"I don't know Buffy. I promise Willow..."  
  
"You look after me. It's okay Oz. Anything happens I'll call you." Buffy shows him her cell phone. It was the cell phone that Xander got for her last birthday. He had gotten a raise and the first thing he wanted to do is get something for Buffy. She remembered. It was in a cute pink box tied up in a bright red ribbon.  
  
"You promise." Buffy nods her head and heads opposite of Oz. Oz nods his head and says to himself 'I hope I'm doing the right thing here.'  
  
As Buffy walks through the cemetery she hears something from the bushes. She turns around and sees nobody.  
  
"Xander is that you?" Buffy looks behind her then when she turns her head forward there he was. Buffy freaks a little cause he surprised her. Xander the pulls her behind a crypt.  
  
She looks at him up and down then he puts his fingers on her lips. He stops her from saying anything.   
  
"Buffy are you alright?" calls Oz from afar. Buffy's eyes widen and she peeks out from behind the crypt.  
  
"Yeah," says Buffy. She nods her head and smiles. Oz looks at her strangely. He ignores it and keeps walking.  
  
Buffy then turns to Xander. She begins to breathe deeply and her heart starts to pump faster. Then they start to make out.  
  
After a couple of minutes Xander releases her. He looks into her eyes.  
  
"Buffy," says Xander.  
  
"Yes." Buffy is desperate to get back to the kissing.  
  
"Who put me in this suit?" This made Buffy laugh. Xander once again sees that Summers smile. It's beautiful he thought. 


	3. My Xander Shape Friend 3

Chapter 3 My Xander Shape Friend. Xander's death allows Buffy to reveal her true feelings for him. Now a vampire, Xander must learn to deal with the horrible craving of blood.  
  
"Xander, you still make laugh," says Buffy, tears begin to fill her eyes. Xander nods his head and lifts Buffy's head so that her eyes meet his.  
  
"Buffy don't." Xander touch her face slightly and Buffy puts her hand on his. He looks into her green eyes and somehow sees something he has never seen before. 'Did she kiss me?' Xander thought to himself. Xander looks down then he hears something coming over to them. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"What?" ask Buffy turning around. She then sees a vampire heading right at them. Buffy pulls out her stake and begins to fight the vamp. She flips him over as he tries to ram her. The vamp falls to the ground and she stakes him immediately. Xander looks at her then runs over to her and grabs her stake. Buffy looks at him in shock.  
  
Xander then throws the stake over her shoulder and stakes the vamp running toward Buffy from behind. Buffy turns around and sees the vamp dusted. She then turns to Xander and he looks at her.  
  
"I was right," says Buffy.  
  
"What?" ask Xander not knowing what she is talking about.  
  
"That you're good, but how?" says Buffy.  
  
"I don't know. First this chick vamp was biting me." Xander walks over to where the other vamp was dusted and picks up the stake. "I saw my life flash before my eyes. It was like kissing Willow, apocalypse, Cordelia, apocalypse, having sex with Faith, apocalypse, Oz, apocalypse, Joyce, Dawn, Buffy, apocalypse, and Giles. I don't know how Giles got in there though." Xander gives a laugh and looks at Buffy who is smiling at him. He sat down on a tombstone playing with the stake in his hand and Buffy sat on another tombstone next to him.  
  
"Then everything went dark," says Xander trying to remember the events that occur when he died. "Until I saw this light. I may sound corny but bare with me. I saw this person in a white robe. He told me that it wasn't my time and that I had to go back and protect the chosen one. That'll be you."  
  
"Protect me. Why?" ask Buffy. "I don't understand. It's my fault that you are dead."  
  
"I don't know. That's what I was told. Didn't have any time to ask questions." Buffy looks down and jumps off the tombstone.  
  
"Buffy don't even think..."  
  
"What Xander?" says Buffy turning to him. "Because of me you can't rest in peace. What do you expect me to think?"  
  
"You can't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault."  
  
"Then who's to blame Xander?"  
  
"I am." Buffy looks at him.  
  
"What? Why!"  
  
"I didn't need to be out there in battle. I always get hurt and you or somebody else has gotta save me." Xander sighs and nods his head. "It's my fault Buffy not yours."  
  
*************  
  
They had a couple of minutes of silence and Buffy stands up. She walks over to Xander who doesn't want Buffy to get too close to him. He backs away from her and she gives him a look that says 'what's wrong'.  
  
"Xander?" Buffy stands still.   
  
"I gotta go," says Xander handing her the stake in his hand and trying not to look at her. He turns to leave but Buffy stops him.  
  
"Where are you going to go? Where are you going to stay?"  
  
"I've got a place. It's not the best place with the best 'people', but it'll do for now."  
  
"Xander you don't have to go."  
  
"I do Buffy." Xander pushes Buffy's arm off of him.   
  
"You can stay with us. You don't have to be alone on this." Xander begins to walk and stops. He does not take a deep breath and turns around to look at Buffy. Her eyes are about to fill with tears. Xander closes his eyes. He can sense that Buffy was going to convince him to go with her. Perhaps it's some kind of vampire power he has gained.   
  
A couple of feet away Oz takes out some vamps by himself and Willow joins him. She greets him as he finishes dusting the last vampire.  
  
"Hey Willow," says Oz going over to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought I would see how you guys were doing," replies Willow. Oz looks at her. "Don't worry I was prepared." Willow pulls out a stake and shows him her cross around her neck. She gives him a smile then looks around.  
  
"I know you're always prepared," says Oz and he sends a smile to Willow.  
  
"Oz where's Buffy?" Oz looks anywhere else but Willow's eyes. "Oz! You let her go by herself. Oz how could you do this? We've gotta find her before..." Oz goes to her and tries to calm her down.  
  
"Willow I'm sure she handle herself." Oz looks at Willow.  
  
***********  
  
Around the same time when Oz and Willow found each other Xander is leading Buffy to his temporary home. Xander new that Buffy would not have approved of his roommate, but when they arrived at the crypt he was no where to be found.  
  
"Spike!" calls Xander. They look around and see that the crypt was empty.  
  
"Spike's not here," says Buffy looking at with naughty smile. Xander could not figure out what Buffy had in mind, but begins to be very afraid. Buffy goes over to the door and closes it. She then pushes a boulder against the door.  
  
"Buffy what are doing?" ask Xander as Buffy walks up to him. "Spike won't be able to come in." Buffy licks her lips and wraps her arms around Xander's neck.  
  
"That's the whole point," says Buffy with a flirty smile. Xander's eyes become wide.  
  
"Buffy!" Xander start to get a little nervous. She gives him a smile then grabs him and pushes him against a crypt. Xander then crawls into the crypt thinking he's get away but he was entering her trap. Buffy then jumps into the crypt with him. "That's it I give up. Make me..." Buffy begins kissing Xander and he begins to kiss her back.  
  
Back where Oz and Willow are they begin to walk around in search for Buffy. Willow is still complaining that Oz let Buffy go by herself.  
  
"Where can she be?" says Willow.  
  
"Willow I'm sure she's alright. Buffy is the slayer."  
  
"Oz I know, but..." Willow stops and turns around to face Oz. "I'm just worry about her Oz. She's my best friend. I don't want to lose her too." Oz goes over to Willow and gives her a hug.  
  
"Willow maybe she went home," says Oz. "She look like she was a little tired."  
  
"You think so," says Willow.  
  
"Yeah, lets go," says Oz as he put his arm around Willow and they headed to Buffy's house.  
  
Back at the crypt Spike had to really push the door open. When he got in he hears someone moaning. It sounded like a girl.  
  
"Oh no, Xander there are some roommate rules we gotta go over," says Spike. "First if you bring a girl here you have to see if she has a friend for me." The moaning still continues. Spike walks over to the crypt.  
  
"Second..." Spike sees who the person is with Xander in the crypt. "Ugh."  
  
"Spike!" both Xander and Buffy say. Spike backs away and closes his eyes.  
  
"I'm blind. I'm blind!" Spike looks away.  
  
"Sorry Spike," says Xander grabbing his pants from the edge of the crypt they are in.  
  
"Spike could you get me my bra. I think I threw it somewhere. Could you find it for me?"  
  
"Oh, bloody hell!" 


	4. My Xander Shape Friend 4

My Xander Shape Friend 4. Buffy finally convinces Xander to go to the gang and tell them that somehow he's a good vampire.  
  
Buffy is on top of Xander and starts to laugh. Buffy pulls herself up pulling her shirt back on. It's a spaghetti strap shirt and she didn't have a bra on so the jokes on Spike. Buffy then pulls her skirt down and jumps out of the crypt. Xander follows her as he zips his pants and puts his shirt back on.  
  
"Spike," says Xander as he walks over to him. Buffy waits for Xander at the entrance. "You didn't see anything right?" Spike's eyes widen. Xander reveals a smirk and follows Buffy out the crypt.  
  
"Out of my bloody crypt!" Spike shouts. Buffy begins to giggle a little. The two wait outside for little while.  
  
"Well that was nice," says Xander with his head down. "Kind of fast, but worth all the wait." Xander gives a smile to Buffy. Buffy blushes and lowers her head. She grabs Xander's hand and they begin to walk away from the crypt.  
  
They head to Giles apartment and knock at the door. Xander is quickly sticking his shirt back into his pants, while Buffy fixes his hair.  
  
"Okay, let me talk first." says Buffy.  
  
"Oh, Buffy," says Xander.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Your shirt is backwards," says Xander. Buffy's eyes bulge out and she quickly pulls her shirt off to fix it. Xander looks straight at the door. Then the door is about to open as Buffy pulls her shirt back on.  
  
"Giles hi," says Buffy with a big smile.  
  
"Buffy," says Giles. His eyes turn to her companion, Xander. "Xander." Giles almost falls backwards then grabs a stake from a table.  
  
"Giles no!" says Buffy as she stands in front Xander. The stake stops just a few inches from Buffy's chest.  
  
"Buffy!" Giles gasp at Buffy's action. "Are you out of your mind? I could of..."  
  
"Giles, yes Xander is a vampire, but he's good," says Buffy. Giles gives Buffy a look.  
  
"How is that possible?" ask Giles as he pulls away the stake in his hand.  
  
"I don't know," replies Buffy. "I've been patrolling with him for the last couple of weeks."  
  
"So you were with Xander all this time," says Giles. "Leaving Willow and Oz worrying about you every time you disappear from their sight."  
  
"I know, but I always came back," says Buffy. "Giles it's not like I've gone all evil. It's just you guys didn't believe me at the hospital and I thought..."  
  
"It's alright," says Giles. Buffy enters his apartment. Giles heads to the kitchen.  
  
"Um Giles," says Xander still standing outside.   
  
"Oh, sorry," says Giles. "Do come in Xander." Xander enters the apartment and heads over to Buffy. Buffy nods her head and signals him to sit down. Giles peeks out from the kitchen counter. Buffy turns to look at him. "Want anything to drink." Then Giles thinks. 'Xander vampire drinks blood. Bad question.' He bows his head.  
  
"A nice refreshing coca-cola would be nice." Buffy smiles at Xander.  
  
"Make that two Giles," says Buffy. Giles retrieved their drinks and they all sat down on the sofa.  
  
********  
  
"Giles how do you explain this?" ask Buffy.  
  
"Xander must be a special case." Buffy looks at Xander and he shrugs. "I've never heard of a vampire that is turned and still has his soul. At least I think you still have soul."  
  
"Maybe my soul didn't want to go," says Xander with half smile. Buffy and Giles look at Xander both raising an eyebrow. "Never mind. Don't pay any attention to me."  
  
"Well," says Buffy getting up. "There's no harm done. Except that you're dead. He is dead right Giles?" Buffy turns her head toward Giles.  
  
"Yes, of course. At least I believe so." Giles takes off his glasses and cleans them. "Check for a pulse."  
  
"Sure," says Buffy as she walks up to Xander and touches his neck to find a pulse. Xander's deep brown eyes stare at Buffy and Buffy's green eyes grew larger. Giles puts his glasses back on.  
  
"No pulse."  
  
"Huh." Buffy turns her head to Giles again still with her hand on Xander's neck. "No pulse." She pulls her hand away and goes to the farthest chair from Xander and sits on it.  
  
"Well, it's very late now," says Giles. "We'll regroup tomorrow and find out why this is occurring."  
  
"Good idea," says Buffy standing up. She looks at Xander and he stands up too. "I'll see ya tomorrow Giles." Buffy walks by Xander and he is about to follow her when Giles interrupted.  
  
"Xander you could stay here tonight," says Giles as he heads to the guestroom.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Giles," says Xander. He turns to Buffy who is standing by the door. "Let me walk you home?"  
  
"That's okay Xand," says Buffy. "Anyways it's way past your bedtime."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The sun's coming up," says Buffy as a little light begins to penetrate into the room. She touches his face then kisses him on the lips lightly. "Love you. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Buffy. Love you too." Xander gives her a smile and lets her go out the door. He backs away as she opens the door letting the light of the sun enter. Buffy waves and closes the door. Xander turns around and sees Giles right behind him.  
  
"Giles!" Xander jumps a little. "How long have you've been there?"  
  
"A while," says Giles.  
  
"All of it," says Xander. Giles nods his head.  
  
"Xander sit down," says Giles. Xander stays still for a while then begins to walk over to the sofa. Giles sits down on the armchair. "Xander, I think we should talk."   
  
"Are you trying to tell me the birds and the bee's thing cause I got it from Will?"  
  
"No, it's not that," says Giles as he takes off his glasses and cleans them. "It's about you and Buffy. She's been through this with Angel and..."  
  
"Yeah, I know Giles, but Angel had a situation. His soul was inconsistent."  
  
"Inconsistent?"   
  
"Yeah, the losing the soul when he gets a happy," says Xander.  
  
"Yes, I know what the word means," says Giles. "But unfortunately Xander you are still presumably dead and an immortal that will never age..."  
  
"I know what you're getting at Giles," says Xander. "But you of all people should know that I've been in love with Buffy from the moment I laid eyes on her. Being with her is all I ever dreamed of."  
  
"Yes, but this still..."  
  
"I know. Giles," says Xander changing his tone to a serious tone. "If I go all evil undead I don't want Buffy to stake me,"   
  
"Xander we are not even sure..."  
  
"You do it for her. I don't want her to suffer again." Xander gets up and heads to the guestroom.  
  
"Xander," Giles calls to him. Xander turns around and faces Giles. "From a perspective of a father figure to Buffy, I thought you would have been a good man for Buffy." Xander gives Giles a smile.  
  
"Thanks," replies Xander. 


	5. My Xander Shape Friend 5

Chapter 5 My Xander Shape Friend. The Scoobies search the books for a reason why Xander is a vampire but is still Xander. Buffy and Xander relationship is revealed to the gang.  
  
The next day, in the afternoon everyone meets up at the magic box except for Xander. When Willow and Oz enter they see Buffy and Giles with serious expressions on their faces.  
  
"What's wrong?" ask Willow.  
  
"Did someone die?" says Oz.  
  
"No," replies Giles. "Please sit down." They sat down very worry at what Giles would say.  
  
"Guys remember when I told you that Xander was good," says Buffy. Willow begins to look at her best friend Buffy almost about to cry. "Well, he is. We don't understand what is going on but Xander is a special vampire."  
  
"Like Angel," says Oz. He puts his hand on Willow's.  
  
"Not exactly," says Buffy. "I mean he does have a soul but I don't know. I'm just as confused as you guys are."  
  
"Where is Xander?" ask Willow as she gets up. Buffy and Giles look at each other.  
  
"Well, Will it's daytime," says Buffy. "He's staying at Giles'." Willow releases Oz's hand and walks over to the door then looks at everyone.  
  
"You want to go see him?" ask Buffy who looks straight into her friends eyes and reads her mind. Willow nods her head. Buffy walks over to her and takes her hand. Oz and Giles look at each other and each raise an eyebrow.   
  
"How do they do that?" ask Oz to Giles as the girls leave the magic shop.  
  
"Telepathic I believe," jokes Giles.  
  
*******  
  
At Giles' apartment Xander is laying in the guestroom bed looking up at the ceiling. The blinds are covered with dark blankets. Xander then hears someone knock at the door. He gets up and unlocks the door then steps away from it.  
  
"Xander, you've got a guest," says Buffy who steps aside for Willow to come in. Xander looks happy to see Willow but he knows that she's been hurting. He could see it in her eyes. Willow walks over to Xander slowly.  
  
"Hey, Wills," says Xander. Willow immediately hugs him real tight. "I'm guessing you miss me." Buffy smiles at her two friends.  
  
"You were dead and you had vampire face and you were holding Buffy about arrg and I can't believe this. It's ah, someone could stop me right about now."  
  
"Willow it's okay," says Buffy going up to her friend and putting her hand on her shoulder. Willow turns her head to Buffy then back at Xander.  
  
"How is this possible?" ask Willow. "I mean I know the vampire thing and all but why is Xander still there. A demon takes over when you become a vampire so where is it?"  
  
"I don't know," says Buffy. "That's why we need to do the research thing."  
  
"It's a weird thing," says Xander. "I fear the sun, which before I didn't care. I don't do well with tanning." Willow and Buffy laugh.  
  
"Does your mom and Dawn know?" ask Willow.  
  
"No, I haven't told them," says Buffy. "Think my mom will freak and Dawn well...she'll think it's cool." Xander gives Buffy a grin.  
  
"Yeah, then she'll fall in love with all over again," says Xander trying to make Buffy jealous. Willow looks at Xander.  
  
"Since when was Dawn in love with you?"  
  
"She had a little crush on me early on," says Xander. "Now that I'm vampalicious she'll want me more." He puts on an evil smirk. Buffy's eyes grew.  
  
"Not in those clothes," says Buffy with tad bit of jealousy tone.   
  
"Hey, I picked those clothes," says Willow to Buffy.  
  
"Sorry Will," says Buffy.   
  
"See I still have my Willow buddy to protect me from the bad slayer," says Xander in a cartoon voice. Buffy smiles at his antics. Xander pulls Willow in front of him and tries to use her as shield from Buffy.  
  
"Now Xander I won't hurt you," says Buffy sarcastically.   
  
"Down Buffy," says Willow putting her hands to push Buffy away from Xander. "Well I've gotta go. I've got a class."   
  
"Willow you can't leave me with this animal," says Xander with a grin. Willow looks at Buffy then turns to Xander. Buffy quickly grabs a stake from the table and begins mimicking stabbing Xander. Xander looks real upset then Willow turns around to Buffy and she hid the stake behind her back. Buffy smiles at her best friend with an angelic face.  
  
"You guys are acting weird," says Willow as she heads to the door. Buffy turns around still the stake in her hand. "I'll see you guys later. Hey, maybe we can go shopping for Xander tonight. Some new clothes for Xander would be a good idea since you didn't like what I chose."  
  
"Like something leather, tight, and black," says Buffy. Xander walks slowly over to Buffy. Xander nods his head as Willow closes the door. Xander then grabs Buffy's stake from her hand. He throws it aside and they start to make out. Buffy jumps on Xander and they stumble over to the guestroom in the back.  
  
*******  
  
A couple of hours later they are laying on the bed looking at the ceiling. Xander gets himself into a sitting position and looks at Buffy.  
  
"Buffy," says Xander.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you like me more as a vampire then when I was human?" ask Xander.  
  
"Xander," says Buffy sitting up. "I...that's not how it is. I always loved you Xander, but I wasn't sure what kind of feeling I was feeling about you until you..." Buffy lowers her head down.  
  
"Oh," says Xander understanding what she meant. Buffy raises her head up and her eyes are filled with tears. Xander wipes them away. He kisses her on the lips.   
  
"Xander I think I've figured out..." Giles walks into the room and catches Buffy and Xander in bed kissing. "Oh dear lord."  
  
"Giles!" they both say. Giles quickly walks out of the room. 


	6. My Xander Shape Friend 6

My Xander Shape Friend Chapter 6. The explanation of Xander's specialness will be revealed. Will this result in a permanent damage on Buffy and Xander's relationship?  
  
"I don't think I could look at Giles the same again," says Buffy as she puts her shirt back on. She looks at Xander.  
  
"Buffy. I don't think he saw anything," says Xander pulling his pants up. He stands up and looks at Buffy. "Well, just the kiss."  
  
"It's just weird," says Buffy. "It's like being caught by your parents having sex."  
  
"Well, Buffy we were. And Buffy Giles is kind of like your dad," says Xander.  
  
"Right," says Buffy. "I guess we better go out and say something." Buffy stops at the door then looks at Xander who is putting on his shirt.  
  
"After you," says Xander with smile.  
  
"Thanks chicken little," says Buffy as she exits the guestroom. Buffy walks over to Giles who is looking out the window. "Um, Giles." Giles turns around with his glasses in his hand and a cup of scotch in his other hand. Xander comes right behind Buffy. Giles goes and sits down on the sofa without saying a word. Buffy then heads over to his side sitting on the chair next to the sofa.  
  
"Giles I can explain," says Xander before Buffy could open her mouth. She looks up at him. Giles looks up at Xander and follows him with his eyes as he sits down on the chair across from him. "We were..."  
  
"I didn't ask for any explanation Xander." Buffy looks at Giles then at Xander. Giles puts his glasses on and puts the empty cup of scotch on the table. "I'm not as blind as you all may think I am. Not in the literal sense. I had realized since you told me Buffy about Xander the other night. I know that your personal lives are none of my business but I want you to be cautious about it."   
  
"Giles I'm sorry about this," says Buffy. "This is my fault."  
  
"I don't want to know whose fault was it," says Giles. He pauses then picks up one of his books. "Xander. I know the reason of why you still have a soul."  
  
"What's the reason?" ask Xander curious to know. Giles opens the book and scans through it. He looks up at the both of them. Buffy goes over to Xander's side.  
  
"You know the reason why spirits haunt the living?" ask Giles.  
  
"They have unfinished business," says Buffy. "That's why they can't cross over."  
  
"How do you know that Buff," says Xander looking up at her.  
  
"Well, I did see Casper," says Buffy.  
  
"Alright," says Giles. "Xander's soul or spirit somehow has unfinished business. Some thing is holding you back Xander. What is it I do not know of?"  
  
"It can't be the vampire that killed you cause I killed him," says Buffy.  
  
"I don't know what it could be?" Xander says. "My life wasn't the greatest. That's for sure. What kind of unfinished business can I have?" Xander puts his arm around Buffy's waist.  
  
******  
  
Evening came and Willow knock at Giles' door. Giles goes over to open it.   
  
"Hello Willow," says Giles as she lets her inside. Xander is coming out of the kitchen with a big sub sandwich he made himself. He was about to take a bite when Willow interrupts him.   
  
"Xander," says Willow. She goes over to him and takes his sandwich away.  
  
"What?" says Xander. "Willow it's not human."  
  
"Eww," says Willow putting the sandwich down on a table. "We were going to go out tonight. This outing includes eating too, but not humans." Xander raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Yep. Cross my heart and hope to die," says Xander. "That really doesn't sound right coming from a vampire." Willow nods her head. She then grabs his hands and leads him to the door.  
  
"Bye Giles," says Xander he exits his apartment. "Hey, Will. Where's Buffy?"  
  
"She says she's going to meet us there," says Willow. "Xander."  
  
"Yeah Wills," says Xander as they walk down the Sunndale strip.  
  
"Um, what is like?" ask Willow. "Gosh I'm so stupid."  
  
"No Willow," says Xander. "It's different. I kind of understand Angel's reactions with Buffy and everything he does."  
  
"Oh," says Willow. Xander give Willow a grin. "Oh! Really! I'm so happy for you. The both of you."  
  
"Yeah me too," says Xander. "Except for the part that Giles caught us."  
  
"What he say?" ask Willow.  
  
"You know fatherly stuff," says Xander. "Did you use protection?"  
  
"He said that?" says Willow.  
  
"No Willow," says Xander laughing. "The little soldiers aren't working anymore."  
  
"Oh yeah," says Willow.  
  
"Hey guys," says Buffy as she comes running over to the two out of breath.  
  
"Hi Buffy," says Xander.  
  
"Buffy I'm so happy for you," says Willow as she hugs her. Buffy is confuse then looks at Xander. Xander smiles at her as Willow release her friend.  
  
"You told her," says Buffy.   
  
"She kind figured it out," says Xander.  
  
"This is so great," says Willow. "You and Xander. Me and Oz. We can double date."  
  
"Yeah," says Xander. "But hopefully at night."  
  
"Of course," says Buffy as she kisses him on the lips. "It's time to get you some clothes Mr. Harris."  
  
"Ewww," says Xander.   
  
"What?" ask Buffy looking up at him.  
  
"Sounds more like my dad," says Xander. "Stay with Xander."  
  
"Okay," says Buffy hugging Xander tight around his waist.  
  
*******  
  
The three exit the mall with at least two bags each. Buffy bought some clothes for Xander and bought some for her that Xander picked out. Willow bought some cute matching shirts for her and Oz and for Buffy and Xander.  
  
Xander and Buffy are holding hands as they walk down the strip of Sunnydale. Willow tells them that she's got a paper due for next week and that she would like to start on it today. Xander and Buffy nod their heads. They then walk her home and head to Buffy's.  
  
"Tonight's a better night then any," says Buffy to Xander as they go towards Buffy's house. "Mom will be happy that you're back. She always liked you for some reason."  
  
"What about Dawn?" ask Xander with a grin as they get to the porch.  
  
"She'll be happy to see ya too," says Buffy. "Not happy as me but pretty close." Buffy takes her key and opens the front door. "Mom I'm home. I've got a surprise. Mom. Dawn."  
  
"There not home," says Xander as he closes the door.  
  
"That's strange," says Buffy looking around. Xander goes around to the kitchen and sees the back door open.  
  
"Buffy," Xander calls. She sees the door open and pulls out her stake from her jacket. Buffy walks over to the door slowly Xander right behind her.  
  
Suddenly Joyce becomes frighten as she sees Buffy almost stake her. Buffy quickly brings her mother into the house.  
  
"Mom what were you doing out there?" ask Buffy.  
  
"I was taking out the trash," says Joyce. Then she sees Xander and a horror expression invades her face.  
  
"Mom, Xander is alive but he's not," says Buffy. Joyce is confused.  
  
"Ms. Summers I'm a vampire," says Xander. "Like Angel. Except I don't broad."  
  
"How did this happen?" ask Joyce.  
  
"Well, it's a long story," says Buffy as she pats Xander on his shoulder. She stops and looks at him. Xander looks back at her then returns his gaze to Joyce.  
  
"Not really," says Xander. "Got bit. Got turn. Still me."  
  
"Oh," says Joyce.  
  
"I got new clothes," says Xander as he put his arm around Joyce and leads her into the living room.  
  
*******  
  
Next day Buffy skips class to spend the day with Xander. Buffy told Giles she'd be coming over because her classes were canceled. He took this into consideration and left them the apartment to themselves.  
  
"Come on out Xander," says Buffy sitting on the sofa looking at one Giles' big books. Xander comes out in his new clothes. "Wow, very nice. Turn please." Xander glares at her. He knew why she wanted him to turn. "Very nice."  
  
"Buffy," says Xander as turns around quickly. "You are naughty. Way naughtier." Xander give her grin.  
  
"Xander," says Buffy glaring at him. Xander walks over to Buffy. Buffy bows her head then looks at Xander. "Xander promise me you never leave me?"  
  
"Never did it before," says Xander. "Well, not on purpose. I don't plan to." Buffy gives him a smile and hugs him. Xander kisses her on the forehead. 


	7. My Xander Shape Friend 7

Chapter 7 My Xander Shape Friend. You know the story Xander has been turn into a vamp. Need to find out why he is still Xander. It's been a long time but I'm back with another chapter. Enjoy.

A couple days later Buffy is patrolling and Xander goes with her. The night seems really quiet and cemetery even quieter.

"I like this," says Buffy as she looks at Xander walking beside her.

"What?" ask Xander turning his head around to look at Buffy's face.

"Patrolling together," says Buffy. "It's a little better than us trying avoid Giles."

"Well, yeah."

"I know did you see how he was holding the glass with scotch," says Buffy. "It was just too much for him to bare."

"Well, picture this," says Xander. "You catching Giles and your mom having sex."

"I almost did," says Buffy. "Don't remind me."

"Oh, yeah," says Xander remembering the band candy.

The two continued walking in silence for little while. Then Buffy stops.

"Gross," says Buffy.

"What?" ask Xander stopping beside her.

"Giles and mom kissing," says Buffy. "Just got a mental image." Xander laughs.

"Let's change the subject," says Xander.

"Please," says Buffy begging Xander to come up with something else to talk about.

"Hey, what about a name," says Xander.

"A name," says Buffy confuse at what Xander is getting at.

"Yeah, for me," says Xander. "Like something that describes me but strikes fear in the hearts of evil."

"Oh, well maybe you could be..." Buffy stays quiet thinking for a while. Then five minutes later.

"Buffy," says Xander pulling her out of deep thought.

"What?" ask Buffy. "Oh I got one. We shall call you Funny Man."

"Funny Man," says Xander in disbelief. "What kid of a name is that? That's not fearful. That's..."

"Funny," says Buffy laughing. "Well, Xander all the good ones are taking. Superman, Spiderman, though Spiderman I don't like cause of the spiders. It's better this Xander. You should just stick with your own name. I like it."

"Okay," says Xander with a grin. "Xander it stays. But if I come up with a real good one..."

"You better let me know first," says Buffy.

"Yes mom," Xander jokes.

"Oh, Giles and my mom," says Buffy. "Mental image."

"Oops," says Xander.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Someone screams from afar. Xander and Buffy look at each other.

"I think they got your mental image," says Xander.

They both begin to run as fast as the can. When they arrive to where the fight is someone already stake the vamp.

"Spike," Buffy and Xander both say.

"Hey," says Spike picking up his pack of cigarettes that the vamp made him drop. He quickly lights up a smoke and faces them blowing smoke at the two.

Xander and Buffy see the victim on the floor. It's a girl dress in white. Buffy checks for pulse.

"She's okay," says Buffy. "Thanks Spike."

"Right," says Spike with the cigarette in his mouth. "Just doing my good deed for the month." He walks off.

"I need a walk too," says Xander turning to Buffy then looking at Spike walk off. "Spike's walk needs work. He looks like someone gave him a wedgie and he still..."

"Xander," says Buffy in a stern voice.

"Sorry," Xander says.

"She seems to be okay," says Buffy checking for any bumps and bruises. "Just a little bump on the head."

"I think we should get her to a hospital," says Xander.

"Maybe," says Buffy looking at the girl.

"Maybe not," says Xander facing away from Buffy.

"Why not?" ask Buffy looking up at Xander who looks a little worry.

"Cause of them," says Xander. A group of vamps surround them.

"Don't vampires ever take a day off?" says Buffy as she gets up.

"I don't know," says Xander. "But they are sure working over time tonight."

"Hey, you guys how about I give you head start and I'll go hunt you down. Alright with you?" ask Buffy. "It's much more fun." The vamps look at her and sneer at her.

"Guess not," says Xander. "You know you guys need to lighten up. Come on picking on poor defenseless people. That's pathetic. No wonder you're at the bottom of the evil food chain."

"Not a good idea to piss off angry vamps," says Buffy. "Alright Xander I'll handle them and you get the girl to the hospital."

"No, you take the girl to the hospital and I'll handle them," says Xander.

"Xander no," says Buffy. "You can't. You may have been patrolling for about a month with your vamp ability but you cannot take these ten vamps by yourself."

"Yes I can!" says Xander taking Buffy's stake from her coat and throwing it at the vamp coming at them. He quickly turns into dust. "Now go!"

"I don't want to lose you again," says Buffy in a meek voice.

"You won't," says Xander as he rams into the little army of vamps and starts to fight them. Buffy takes a second to watch and then she picks up the girl. She starts to run as fast as she can to the cemetery gates. A couple of vamps begin to follow her.

Buffy stops at the gates, puts the girl down and pulls from her coat pocket a flask with holy water in it. Closing the gates of the cemetery she begins to cover the gates completely with holy water. She throws the flask away and picks up the girl.

When the vamps that follow her arrive to where Buffy is she hears them. She looks back then continues to walk away. The vamps think they have her until they touch the gate to try to open it. They begin to yelp and sneer at the slayer as she walks towards the hospital about a block away.

Back in the cemetery Spike sees Buffy walk off with the girl and he sees the vamp run away from the gates. Then from afar he hears some fighting. He remembers that Buffy was with Xander. Spike begins to run towards where the fight is occurring.

Xander gets hit real hard when Spike arrives. Spike extends his hand out to Xander to help him up.

"Need a hand mate," says Spike vamping up.

"Sure," replies Xander as he vamps up. "Why not." They both take on the vamps that are left and dust them all in less than two minutes.

At the hospital the girl that Buffy is carrying wakes up before they could enter the hospital. She begins to mumble something and Buffy lays her against the wall.

"What are you saying?" ask Buffy.

"Those were the vampires," says the girl.

"Yeah, there were vampires, but you're okay now," says Buffy. "Let's get you inside..."

"No," says the girl pulling Buffy toward her by her shirt. "I was sent by the powers to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" ask Buffy.

"They were supposed to kill you, but he didn't let you."

"What?" ask Buffy confuse.

"Xander has finished what he was sent her to stop," says the girl. "He's done." The girl faints.

"No, he can't go," says Buffy putting her hand over her mouth. "You can't take him!" Tears start to seep from her eyes. Some people from the hospital heard Buffy screaming at the girl.

"Hey!" one of them calls. Buffy gets up and looks at them. She then runs away. The guys pick the girl up and take her inside. As one of the men carries her into the hospital she disappears from his arms. The guys look at each other and look all around.

Buffy reaches the gates of the cemetery and opens them almost breaking them. She runs inside and sees Spike.

"Where is he?" Buffy ask. Spike looks at Buffy and bows his head.

"I'm sorry pet," says Spike putting his hand on her shoulder. "He's gone."

"No," says Buffy in small voice. Her eyes get really big and she looks around. Some tears begin to form. "He can't be. No!" She falls to the ground and begins to sob. Spike holds her to comfort her.

"Everything is going to be fine luv," says Spike trying to make her feel better. Buffy looks at him with a cascade of tears coming down her face.

"He promised he'd never leave me," says Buffy. She continues to sob some more on Spike's chest.


	8. My Xander Shape Friend 8

Chapter 8 My Xander Shape Friend. Xander is gone once again. They're coming in at the speed of light. Expect more and new stories to arise. Read on my fans.

"I can't believe he's really gone this time," says Buffy to her friends at her house. Spike is there too next to Giles in the corridor of the living room. Joyce and Dawn are next to Buffy on the sofa. Buffy lays her head on Joyce.

"Honey he did what he wanted to do," says Joyce.

"Yes, your mother's right," says Giles. "He saved you. It was his unfinished business."

Willow is sitting in a chair and Oz is standing next to her holding her hand.

"I was his unfinished business," says Buffy. "I think he know that all this time."

"Don't blame yourself pet," says Spike. "The whelp loved you."

"Spike is right," says Giles. He pauses. "For once."

"At least he got a chance to show you how much he loved you," says Willow. "And you returning it back to him."

"Yeah, I'm glad I got a chance to do that," says Buffy. "It's just I wish I done it sooner. I guess I didn't notice I had something until I lost it." Joyce holds her daughter close and she closes her eyes.

After a week Buffy didn't feel like patrolling. Spike decides to take the nightly patrols even with out getting paid. He is doing for Buffy. Oz and Willow sometimes tag along. On some occasions Giles takes upon himself to join the patrol with Spike.

"So how she doing?" ask Spike as they walk through the cemetery.

"The usual," replies Giles. "She seems to have gain an appetite but..."

"She needs time," says Spike.

"Yes, but she needs to let go," says Giles. "I know I may sound harsh but she needs to move on. It took me a while after Jenny died."

"People are different," says Spike. "And Buffy is unique. She's the slayer with the weight of the world on her shoulders. That will always be pulling her down for the rest of her life. She needs a normal life."

"Yes, that's true, but that can't be possible unless another slayer takes her place."

"What about Faith? She's out there needing to do something in her life."

"Faith has...She's in need of intensive amount of discipline and training."

"She's the slayer's only hope."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's the closes I'll ever get to being a part of her life."

"You care for her very much."

"Yeah, I got soft spot for her."

"But she doesn't feel the same way that you do."

"The story of my life."

"Like Xander."

"What are talking about?"

"He loved Buffy very much, but she didn't return that love to him."

"That's tough."

"Then in a moment of loss is when she realizes..."

"That she loves him."

"Right."

"Love's a funny thing ain't it?"

"Yes."

"Slow night."

"Lets check the next cemetery." The two exit the cemetery.

"Someone is crying."

"Come with me."

"But I know her."

The man walks through some white lights and sees a vision.

"Buffy."

"Xander you can't stay here."

"She's crying. She's crying because of me." The woman beside him nods her head. "I promised her that I wouldn't leave her."

"You shouldn't had promise such a promise. You've completed your task. She needs to live. It's the way of the world."

"I can't!" Xander enters the vision which allows him to be in Buffy's room. "Buffy. Don't cry please." He walks over to her bed. She is hiding her head in her knees. Xander extends his hand to touch her but he can't. "Why can't I touch her?" He turns to the woman who has enter the room.

"You are not of this world any longer," says the woman.

"She needs me."

"She needs to let you go."

"I need her."

"Love is everlasting up here. You don't need her."

Xander tries to touch again and again, but fails.

"Buffy." says Giles as he enters her room. Spike stops at the door way. "Spike and I have something we want to tell you." Buffy raises her head up. Giles wipes away her tears as he sits on her bed.

"We were thinking to bring Faith and let her take over your slayer duties." Buffy blinks and looks at Spike then turns her head around towards the window.

"Don't get your hopes up." says the woman to Xander. "She cannot see you."

"Buffy." Giles tries to get her attention.

"You could have a normal life Buffy." Spike comes into the room. "Be at peace."

Buffy's eyes begin to get watery as she faces the two.

"I won't be at peace."

"Buffy..."

"No Giles. I loved Xander more than a friend. More than anything in this world." Buffy gets up from her bed and walks over to the window.

Xander is right next to her and he looks at her.

"I was thinking exactly what you guys were thinking. I don't want to be the slayer any more. One slayer dies and the other one comes."

"That's out of the question Buffy!" Giles walks over to her.

"You know me all too well Giles."

"Buffy Faith can take your place. I'll train her myself." Spike goes over to Giles' side.

"I'm not going to kill my self. Not after today."

"What happen today?" Giles gives a concern look to Buffy.

"It came out positive."

"What came back positive?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"Xander."

"She's carrying my child. How did that happen?" Xander looks at the woman.

"You were sent back as yourself with a modification power that made you a vampire. It's very complicated. We had no idea that you were going to get friendly with the slayer."

"Buffy..." Giles pushes his hair back and looks at her desk lamp. Buffy drops her hand down, which touches Xander's. She looks down.

Xander looks down his hand then at her. She is looking at him and blinks a couple of times. Spike watches the slayer look at nobody. He tilts his head and walks over to her.

"Slayer are you okay?" Buffy turns her head to him. Buffy lowers her hand again and feels a hand like before. She looks at Spike. "Buffy what's the matter?" Buffy begins to smell the air.

"Xander we need to leave now."

"What she doing?"

"She's hallucinating. Come on. Lets go." The woman grabs Xander's hand but Xander pushes her hand away.

"Hey, Buffy how you...Xander?" Willow comes into the room. Buffy looks at Willow.

"Willow you could see me?"

"Yes, what are you..."

Giles and Spike are a little confuse.

"He's right next to me isn't he Willow?" Willow nods her head. She walks over to the two and takes Buffy's hand. Xander lifts his hand up to touch Buffy's. As their hands touch Buffy can begin to see Xander's hand to materialize then his arm. In less than a minute everyone could see Xander.

"How are you...Well you're a ghost right?" says Giles.

"I guess."

"You still have unfinished business?" ask Buffy. Willow tries to touch Xander but cannot.

"I've got an idea." Willow runs downs stairs to get something's.

"Xander we need to leave now!" Xander looks at the woman.

"Is someone else in here?" ask Buffy.

"Yes."

"Okay," says Willow with a smile.

"Willow you couldn't possibly."

"Let me try Giles." Willow puts a stone in-between Buffy and Xander. Then says some incantation, while holding Buffy's hand and Xander's corporeal hand. The stone glows and shoots off energy to the ceiling then it stops. Willow looks at Xander and touches his hand. "Hey, it worked." Buffy grabs Xander's hand. She pulls it up to her face and Xander can feel her tears falling down her cheek.

"How did you do that?" ask Spike.

"I have no idea," says Willow. "I didn't think this would work."

"I guess miracles do happen." Giles smiles. Dawn, Joyce, and Oz come into Buffy's room. They are surprise to see Xander. Dawn and Joyce hug Xander. Oz gives him a hand shake. Xander goes back to Buffy's side. He touches her face and kisses her hard and long. Then he hugs her real tight.

"Mom I've got something to tell you. I'm pregnant."

"What?"


End file.
